


Breathe

by DarkEchoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius have been living together for a few years, but they've known each other far longer. They know everything about each other- so much so that they're practically brothers. Sirius knows when Remus ruts, and Remus knows that Sirius has never been in heat. Sirius knows to avoid the house when Remus is rutting, but one night he gets careless and forgets to go to James and Lily's. As soon as he enters the house he goes to see Remus, realizing his mistake. Remus tries to get Sirius to leave, but gives up when he registers that he triggered Sirius' heat. They know they shouldn't, but what other option do they have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

   Sirius trudged through the snow, unlocking the front door as quickly as he could and slipping inside. He dropped his bag onto the floor and looked around curiously.  _Remus isn't out here... He's probably sleeping._ Remus had tested out of English and Math, and had less school than Sirius. Even more tonight, considering Sirius had had to stay after school for detention.   
   Sirius sighed and climbed the stairs effortlessly, knocking on Remus' door. "I'm coming in." He called in a singsong voice.  
   "Sirius- No!" Remus gasped, but Sirius had already stepped into the room.   
   "Why not? Are you doing drugs?"  
   "No! I-I am  _clearly not!"_ Remus exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I- Why aren't you at James and Lily's?"  
   "Why would I be? I live here." Sirius said and Remus ran his hands through his hair.   
   "God, Sirius. I'm on my rut! You know this!" Remus shouted and Sirius made an 'o' shape with his mouth.   
   "I forgot..."  
   "Leave!"   
   "But-"  
   "Sirius, please! I-I can't be near you right now!" Remus pushed Sirius towards the door, freezing suddenly. "Have you been in heat yet?"  
   "No, I would have told you." Sirius stated briskly, stepping into the hall and turning to glare at Remus. "Don't you trust me?"  
   "Yes." Remus insisted, forcing himself not to reach forward and touch Sirius' shoulder. "You just... You just smell like you have." Remus started to shut the door before getting a sudden feeling of dread in his gut. He pressed his hand to Sirius' forehead hesitantly, shut his eyes, and groaned.  
   "What is it?" Sirius asked, tilting his head slightly.   
   "You... You started."  
   "What? No, I didn't. I already told you I would say-"  
   "I know. You-you  _just_ started it. I think I triggered it."  
   "I don't feel any different."  
   "Yes, because it hasn't gotten intense yet! You need to leave now or I-" He stopped suddenly, bringing his hand up to his lips and biting down on his finger.   
   "I'll go then." Sirius threw his hands up in defeat and turned to leave.   
   "You can't now. It-It's too late."  
   "How so?" Sirius inquired and Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.  
   "Your scent. Unless you want an Alpha jumping you and- You get it. Just... Stay in your room and lock the door." Remus ordered and Sirius bit his lip.   
   "I- Yeah... Okay." He said and ran down the hall, slamming and locking the door behind him.

_*Two hours later*_

Sirius' head snapped up as he heard sniffing at the door. He whimpered, glancing down at his slowly forming erection.  
   "Remus?" He asked cautiously. The sniffing stopped and the handle jiggled slightly.   
   "Sirius." Remus started in a rough voice. "How are you doing?"  
   "Fine. I... What about you?"   
   "The same." They were silent for a moment. "How much furniture do you have in front of the door?"  
   "None?"  
   "I don't want to be able to get to you." Remus answered his unasked question.   
   Sirius was quiet, before cleared his throat. "Would that be such a bad thing?"  
   "Sirius... What if we ruin our friendship?"  
   "I hardly think of you as a friend." Sirius whispered in a volume only an Alpha would be able to hear.   
   "You can't mean that."  
   "I do." Sirius muttered and slid off his bed. He unlocked the door and opened it a crack. Remus stared at him with wide eyes. "I've been trying to tell you for months but I've known for years." he said and Remus stepped forward, looking down at Sirius.   
   "Why didn't you?" Remus asked in a low voice.  
   "It wouldn't have mattered much. I mean I hadn't been in heat yet so like..." He shrugged. "We wouldn't have been able to do much."  
   "We could have started your heat cycle sooner." Remus said and Sirius' eyes fluttered slightly.   
   "I guess, but I didn't think you would have felt the same."  
   "Why wouldn't I?" Remus  asked and pushed Sirius onto the bed.

   Remus tugged Sirius' skinny jeans off, smirking at Sirius. "Do you normally go comando?"  
   "Yes." Sirius said proudly and Remus scoffed, pulling Sirius' shirt off.   
   "So beautiful and athletic." Remus cooed, running his fingers down Sirius' chest, stopping at his hip. "God." he took his own clothes off and threw them on the floor, crawling over Sirius. He pushed their lips together, sliding his hand up Sirius' thighs, smirking.   
   "Remus!" Sirius gasped as Remus pressed his thumb against Sirius' perineum.   
   "You're so wet." Remus commented, slipping a finger inside Sirius, rubbing Sirius' penis with his other hand. He moved his finger around, before pulling it out and kneeling in front of Sirius.   
   "What is it? Why'd you stop?" Sirius asked and Remus bit his lip, eyes running down Sirius' body.   
   "Do you have any condoms?"  
   "Oh..." Sirius answered and Remus sighed. "Can't we... Can't we not use them?"  
   "But then you'd get pregnant." Remus pointed out, gasping when he realized what Sirius meant. "Sirius we-we can't! You have school!"  
   "For like... Five more months. Besides, they give Alpha's and Omega's a year off after they have a kid." Sirius mumbled and Remus squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.   
   "Okay... Should we bond?" He asked and Sirius nodded. "We just... Okay." Remus smiled and pecked Sirius' lips. "How should we do this?"   
   Sirius flipped over, sticking his ass in the air. "It'll be better. Trust me."  
   "How do you know?"  
   "James talks to me." Sirius shrugged and Remus shuddered, then grabbed Sirius' hips.   
   "You'll be okay?"  
   "Of course."  
   "I won't be able to stop, Sirius. You have to promise me."  
   "I promise." Sirius said and Remus nodded, positioning himself then pushing in.   
   Sirius moaned loudly, pushing his hips back against Remus' cock. Remus thrust his hips roughly, jabbing Sirius' prostate with each stroke. Sirius arched his back, whimpering softly as Remus bent down, brushing his teeth against Sirius' neck. Sirius twisted his neck, revealing more pale flesh desperately. He felt a knot start to form at the base of Remus' cock. He pushed against it thirstily and let out a shaky breath as he felt it grow larger.  
   "Sirius, I-I..." Remus groaned and jerked his hips forward. He sank his teeth into Sirius' neck and hooked one of his legs around Sirius' keeping him still as he erupted inside him. Sirius groaned loudly, mouth open over the pillow as he felt the sperm filling him up. He moved his hips slightly and hissed as Remus' huge cock tugged against his skin. Remus retracted his teeth slowly and lapped up the blood, careful not to move his hips too much. He was still flowing into Sirius and there was no sign of him stopping. He wrapped his arm around Sirius' waist, laying down carefully. Sirius' eyes slipped shut as Remus continued licking the teeth marks and rubbing his stomach softly.   
   "Sirius?"  
   "Hm?" Sirius hummed quietly and Remus nuzzled his neck.   
   "I love you."  
   "I love-" Sirius started but fell asleep. Remus smiled, kissing his ear and pulling him closer. He fell asleep next to Sirius, knowing that they still had a whole week of this.


End file.
